1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a functional ceramic having a wide variety of biological activities and a process for preparing the same.
2. Related Art
Ceramics possessing biological activities are known in the art.
For instance, functional ceramics provided with activities by controlling the internal physical structure, by calcining with materials having catalytic functions, or by adsorbing microbes or catalysts into the pores of porous ceramics have been proposed.
However, most of the conventional functional ceramics, in general, have a single activity to be aimed. Further, the activity is sometimes insufficient and may be lost with the passage of time. Particularly, the ceramics provided with the activity by adsorbing microorganisms or catalysis, further improvements are desired in some points. For instance, in the ceramics the density of microorganisms may vary with the lapse of time. Moreover, the activity of ceramics may not be stable, unless environmental conditions, such as pH or temperature are maintained constant.